31 minutes: Night at the Zoo (CoolZDane Animal Style)
CoolZDane Productions and Lion King Pictures' movie spoof of the spanish movie "31 Minutos: Una Noche en el Zoologico" Cast: *Tulio Triviño - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Juanín Juan Harry - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Juan Carlos Bodoque - Bambi *Patana Tufillo - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Policarpo Avendaño - Fievel Mouskewitz (An American Tail) *Mico the Micophone - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Mario Hugo - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Huachimingo - Thumper (Bambi) *Mr. Hose - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Rosary Central - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Rosary Central's Boyfriend - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Ball Von Ball - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Tenison Salt - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Charanguito - Berlioz (w/Toulouse and Marie as extras; The Aristocats) *Stage Machinery - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Bongo Stingo - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Raul Guantecillo - Abu (Aladdin) *Dante Torobolino - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Chinese Storm - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Guaripolo - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Sopapiballoon - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *Horace Sanhueza (aka: Uncle Horace) - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story) *Uncle Peeled - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Sock with Diamonds Man - Timon (w/Pumbaa as an extra; The Lion King) *Mrs. Hose - Young Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Vicente Arthur Gordon Norman Donald Boy/Vicho - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Duck who says "I'm Afraid" - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Joe Pino - King Julian (Madagascar) *Mucus the Mcusphone - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Cosimo Gianni - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Cindy Miraflores - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Ramona - Faline (Bambi) *The Pushing Cat - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Jackson Aceituno - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Botman - Bartok (Anastasia) *Crash - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Crocodiles as Themselves *Lions as Themselves *Rhinos as Themselves *Gorillas as Themselves *Penguins as Themselves *Snakes as Themselves *Frogs as Themselves *Seals as Themselves *Giraffes as Themselves *Ostriches as Themselves *Kangaroos as Themselves *Koalas as Themselves *Dolphins as Themselves *Sharks as Themselves *Whales as Themselves *Parrots as Themselves *Toucans as Themselves *Butterflies as Themselves *Pandas as Themselves *Tigers as Themselves *Wolves as Themselves *Dholes as Themselves *African Wild Dogs as Themselves *Hyenas as Themselves *Oryxes as Themselves *Kudus as Themselves *Sable Antelopes as Themselves *Northern Cardinals as Themselves *Okapis as Themselves *North American River Otters as Themselves *Dingoes as Themselves *Impalas as Themselves *Pronghorns as Themselves *Mallards as Themselves *Canada Gooses as Themselves *Fennec Foxes as Themselves *Snow Leopards as Themselves *German Shepherds as Themselves *Jaguars as Themselves *Squirrels as Themselves *Raccoons as Themselves *Kinkajous as Themselves *Flamingos as Themselves *Deers as Themselves *Hippos as Themselves *Mooses as Themselves *Elephants as Themselves *Monkeys as Themselves *Vultures as Themselves *Bears as Themselves *Foxes as Themselves *Beavers as Themselves *Fishes as Themselves *Otters as Themselves *Zebras as Themselves *Meerkats as Themselves *Warthogs as Themselves *Wildebeestes as Themselves *Bongos as Themselves *Eagles as Themselves *Gazelles as Themselves *Cheetahs as Themselves *Leopards as Themselves *Sloths as Themselves *Anteaters as Themselves *Polar Bears as Themselves *Camels as Themselves *Turtles as Themselves *Chimpanzees as Themselves *Iguanas as Themselves *Chameleons as Themselves *Peacocks as Themselves *Horses as Themselves *Pigs as Themselves *Sheeps as Themselves *Goats as Themselves *Chickens as Themselves *Donkeys as Themselves *Indian Rhinos as Themselves *Pangolins as Themselves *Przewalski's Horses as Themselves *Owls as Themselves *Asian Elephants as Themselves *Kingfishers as Themselves *Yaks as Themselves *Wolverines as Themselves *Hartebeests as Themselves *Llamas as Themselves *Zookeeper - Sid (Ice Age) Scenes: #Opening/Simba's Mission #Simba's Day of Luck #"We're Going to the Zoo" #At the Zoo #Playtime at Playground #A Extrangeous Feeling/Bambi meets Bartok #Time to see the Animals/The Chase #Lunch Time #Pandas, Tigers and Wolves are Miss Bianca's Animals #Bambi and Bartok's Talk #How do you stay to midnight in a zoo like this? #Nightmare in the Aquarium #At Reptile's House #Trapped at the Zoo for tonight #"Cabin Fever" #The Animals Attack Again! #Banjo Appears Yet Again #Hamtaro #Camping in the Zoo #Sunday/Back Home/Happy Ending #End Credits (Pt. 1; Boing Boing Boing) #End Credits (Pt. 2; I Never Watched Television) Songs: *We're Going to the Zoo *Cabin Fever from Muppet Treasure Island *Boing Boing Boing *I Never Watched Television Cast Gallery: Simba (Young).jpg Jungle-Cubs2.jpg Shere Khan (from The Jungle Cubs) as Swiper the Fox.png Bambi.png Miss Bianca-0.png Fievel.jpg Thumper (from Bambi) as Baby Jaguar.jpeg Angel.jpg Scamp-0.jpg Flounder.jpg Oliver.jpg Berlioz.jpg Marie.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7791.jpg Abu.jpg Prince Louie.jpg Bernard.png Frank.jpg Scuttle and a piep.jpg Timon.jpg Pumbaa.jpg Flik.png King julien 2015.png Petrie.jpg Tod.png Young Nala.jpg Faline.jpg Bill-banjo-480x320.png Bartok.png Danny_as_Phineas_Flynn_.jpg Nile crocodile 1.jpg Lion.jpeg Rhinoceros, Black.jpg Gorilla.jpg Emperor-penguin 521 600x450.jpg Anaconda.jpg Agalychnis callidryas.jpg Seal.jpg Two Giraffes.jpg Ostrich.jpg Kangaroo.jpg Koala.jpg Dolphin, Bottle-Nosed.jpg Shark.jpg Whale, blue.jpg Parrots.jpg Toucan.jpg Danaus plexippus.jpg Ailuropoda melanoleuca.jpg Tiger (Animals).jpg Ethiopian Wolf.jpg Dhole.jpg Wild Dog.jpg Hyena, Spotted.jpg Oryx.jpg Kudu.jpg Hippotragus niger02.jpg Cardinal.jpg Okapia johnstoni.jpg Lontra canadensis.jpg Three Dingoes.jpg Impala.jpg Pronghorn Antelope.jpg Duck.jpg Goose, Canadian.jpg Fennec Fox.jpg Panthera uncia.jpg German-shepherd-dog0image.jpg Jaguar.jpg Sciurus carolinensis.jpg Raccoon.jpg Kinkajou.jpg Flamingo.jpg Deer.jpg Moose (Animals).jpg Hippo.jpg African Bush Elephant.jpg South-american-squirrel-monkey-on-branch.jpg Rüppell's Vulture.jpg Big brown bear.jpg Red Fox.jpg Beaver.jpg Sea Otter.jpg Zebra, Plains.jpg Meerkat.jpg Warthog8.jpg Wildebeest, Blue.jpg Tragelaphus eurycerus isaaciPCCA20071227-8374B.jpg Eagles.jpg 2009-thom-gazelle.jpg Cheetah.jpg Leopard.jpg Img anteater mw large.jpg Sloth, Brown-Throated.jpg Polar Bear.jpg Dromedary Camel.jpg Turtle.jpg Iguana, Green.jpg Peacock.jpg Quarter Horse 6382270.jpg Pig (Animals).jpg Sheep.jpg Goat 1.jpg Hen.jpg Equus africanus asinus.jpg Rhinoceros, Indian.jpg Pangolin.jpg Horse, Przewalski's.jpg Owl, Great Horned.gif Elephant, Asian.jpg Common-Kingfisher.jpg Yak.jpg Glutton.jpg Hartebeest.jpg Llama.jpg Sid in Ice Age.jpg Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:31 Minutos: la película Movie Spoofs